


Date Night

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: Trans Goh [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Dysphoria, Chloe (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay trans character, Gender Dysphoria, Headcanon, M/M, Male Protagonist, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Head-canon that Goh is trans.I ship him and Ash HARDPretty quick read, gave it a “T” rating just to be on the safe side.Tw: Dysphoria
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Trans Goh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m NB, so basically this is kinda reflecting my experience as a trans person. Enjoy!

Goh sighed, willing himself to get out of his bunk. He **had** to tell Ash at some point. Didn’t he? 

  
All his outfits were either too casual or too feminine, and their date was quickly approaching.

He got out of the bunk, sighed again, and continued looking.

He eventually decided on a gray formal-ish looking shirt, and dark pants. 

  
He thought back to how his sister and parents had accepted and supported him as trans, even back when he was little.

Heck, back then, he didn’t even know the _word_ trans! All he had known was that he was not a girl. 

  
What if Ash didn’t support him?   
  


What if Ash was disgusted?   
  


_What if Ash... hated him?  
  
_

No, he told himself, shaking his head. Of course Ash would accept him.   
  


He heard knocking on his door and quickly stood up.   
  


He opened it.   
  


“Hey Ash.” He greeted the boy.   
  


Ash was wearing a simple black suit. Goh felt embarrassed in his less than formal clothes.   
  


“Hey Goh!” Ash said with a smile.   
  


“You look fantastic.”   
  


“You too. Anyway, ready to _Goh_?” Ash asked with a wink, and Goh let out a big laugh before he could help himself.   
  


The two boys started walking to a ride Pokémon they had gotten. It would take them to a fancy restaurant, where they would eat dinner and then go look at the stars.   
  


**(Hey. You there. This is a cliffhanger, ain’t it? So give me 50 kudos and I’ll provide you with chapter two.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took y’all a few months, but here we are. Fifty-two kudos. My writing style’s changed a bit since chapter one, btw.

They were laying on some grass, looking at the stars. It had been an amazing date, with food and dancing.

Goh hadn’t come out yet. He wanted to. He also didn’t. He **needed** to. At the same time, he’d rather jump in a pit of boiling tar.

_Now or never. **Now** or never._

”Hey... Ash?” He said tentatively 

”Yeah?”

”Do y’know what transgender means?”

”Oh... yeah. Like, if you’re born with a male body but you’re female?”

”Kind of.”

“Why do you ask?”

He gulped. This was it. **Now** _or_ **never** _._ ** _NOW OR NEVER!_**

“I...”

”Oh yeah, by the way, you should probably start ordering a bigger binder. The one you use seems too tight for you.”

Goh did a double-take.   
  
“WHAT?” He sat up with surprising speed. His heart was racing. “WHAT?” He repeated, incredulous.

”Oh yeah, I found a binder on our floor one day. Called your mom about it. She told me you were trans.”

”B-b-w-Ash! Why didn’t you tell me?!?” He sputtered.

”I mean... you’re still male. The universe just made a mistake.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. It was true.   
  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I probably should’ve told you I knew. Or something. Or-“

Goh cut Ash off by kissing him.   
Nothing mattered but this moment.   
Nothing but this glorious, wonderful, inspiring moment.


End file.
